Stalker
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary Inside: The BAU has a new enemy that is planning on taking his hatred out on Reid. Reid has a stalker and he doesn't know who this stalker is or why he's being stalked. But when Reid goes missing the BAU family will have to work fast if they ever want to see Reid again. Warnings: date rape, swearing, violence and rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this idea came to me after browsing through the Reid fanfics section of Criminal Minds. One author wrote about Reid being given a roofie and Morgan caught him as it happened, but nothing happened to Reid other than having sex with Morgan. That got me thinking about an idea and I decided to write it. **_

_**Summary: The BAU has a stalker and he has targeted Reid as his means of destroying the unit. Reid has no idea he even has a stalker until he makes himself known. Reid not wanting to cause any stress to the team keeps it a secret until it's too late. It's up to the team to try and figure out just who has it out for the team and how to get Reid back with them where he belongs. The problem is just how much torture can one person handle in their life before they are forever changed.**_

_**Chapter Warnings: Drinking, date rape and swearing**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

It was Friday night and everyone from the BAU were out at the bar. It wasn't often all of them headed out to a bar or club together, but after the hard week they had they were all looking to relax a little before the weekend started. They had been on a case all week and they had just returned this morning. It was a hard week as the Unsub had been on a short kill time frame and by the time they had landed in South Dakota the Unsub had a total of fifteen victims and by the time they had put the cuffs on him his total had climbed to twenty-three. He didn't care if his victims were male or female, old or young, black or white. He just wanted to kill anyone and everyone he could get his hands on. The only thing keeping him from just shooting people on the street was his sadistic need for his ritual. The case had started Monday morning at nine and it didn't stop until Friday at noon. Everyone had stayed to work on their paperwork and by the time five o'clock rolled around they were all ready to go out and get a drink and something to eat. They all went out to an Italian restaurant first and then headed over to the bar. It was rare for them all to go, especially after having dinner together, but it was something they all needed. Jack was sleeping over at Jessica's for the past week and Jessica had said that he could stay there until the morning. Jack and was going to have a sleepover with a few of his friends so Hotch didn't feel bad about leaving Jack there one more night. They had been at the bar for close to two hours now. It was just after nine at night and they were all enjoying themselves. JJ had managed to get Reid out on the dance floor a few times. Morgan and Emily were enjoying dancing with different people for the last hour and Rossi was enjoying the conversation with Hotch as they watched their younger teammates enjoying life after this past week.

It was just nearing ten o'clock when Hotch decided to call it a night. They were all sitting down at the table and they had just finished their drinks and Morgan was going to order them another round when Hotch spoke.

"No I'm good. I'm going to go home and get ready for tomorrow."

"Oh come on Hotch. Jack is having a sleepover he won't be home early tomorrow." Morgan said with a smile.

"I still have work to do before he gets home. I need to clean up and get groceries." Hotch said with a smile.

"I'm going to head out too. I've missed my bed this week." Rossi said.

"Ya I should head home too. See Will and give Henry a kiss. He gets up early and I can't let Will get up with him again this week." JJ said.

"Oh I'll share a cab with you." Emily said.

"You're leaving too? What about you guys, Pretty Boy and Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going to turn in. I hate waking up with a headache." Garcia said.

"Reid man, come on you can't leave me here all by myself." Morgan said with a smile.

"I'll stay for a little while, but I don't want to hear anything about getting setup with a girl." Reid said in a serious voice.

"Deal. You rock Pretty Boy. I'll get the drinks and I will see you all on Monday morning bright and early." Morgan said with a smile as he got up to get the drinks.

Everyone said goodbye to each other and Morgan came back with the drinks a few moments later. Morgan and Reid stayed at the bar for another good two hours. They had drank and danced. Morgan was currently dancing with a group of women while Reid sat at the bar waiting for another drink. He had even danced with a few women, but that was just to appease Morgan. What Reid didn't know was that while he thought Morgan wasn't looking he danced with a few guys that had asked him, but Morgan had seen. Morgan didn't care if Reid was straight or gay, but he did find it interesting that Reid had never told him that he was gay or bi-sexual. Morgan knew he would need to speak to Reid about it to let him know that he didn't care either way. He just wanted Reid to be happy just like the team did. So when Morgan saw Reid dancing with a guy or speaking with him he didn't go over there to harass him. He just let him have his fun, the fun he doesn't normally have or let himself have. Reid always acted older than he was, because he had to grow up at an early age. Reid had to be the adult when he should have been the child. It was why the team never picked on Reid for his child like interests at times. They knew he didn't get to be that child when he was supposed to and now he was experiencing the fun of being child-like at times. His love of magic and Halloween. How he will stay up all night watching a tv series when he has to work the next morning. His serious sweet tooth and so much more that just made Reid, Reid. They all loved him and they didn't care about any of it and they cared about all of it, because it made up Reid. They all loved him and they were there for him. They were there when he got so caught up in his work that he forgot to eat. They were there when he is reading and walking and almost walks into a wall. They are there when he was having a moment with his autism, the autism that no one speaks about not even Reid. It was still up in the air if Reid actually knew he had it or not. It was easy for all of them to tell that Reid had Autism, but it seemed like Reid didn't. They had all seen the little moments that Reid has had in the past. The way he doesn't shake hands, because of the physical contact and not because of the germs as Reid liked to say. The way he doesn't like certain textures on his skin or even food because of the texture. The way that Reid liked to sit down on desks and not in the chair. Reid had a lot of little quirks and they all did their best to get used to them and be able to tell when Reid needed a moment to himself or if he needed someone there for him. The team had accepted him into their family and they would do anything for Reid.

Morgan watched as Reid was sitting down on a stool at the bar waiting for a drink. He saw a man go over to Reid and sit down beside him. Morgan smiled as the man started to speak to Reid and Reid seemed to be perfectly fine with it. Morgan turned his attention back to the girls he was dancing with. Reid smiled at the man that had sat down beside him. Reid had a good buzz going on after drinking for the past few hours. He didn't drink often and tonight he didn't care about getting drunk. It had been coming for a long time now the need to unwind and let loose. Tonight seemed like the perfect night to do just that. So when the others left earlier Reid decided to stay with Morgan and have some fun. He even had been brave enough to accept the offers of a few men to dance with them. Reid was glad that he had taken the offers and just enjoyed himself. It wasn't often he got to act his age and tonight he was able to enjoy being twenty-eight. The man beside him was good looking. He was built with muscles just like Morgan was. He was white with blue eyes and short brown hair that was styled to have small spikes. The man smiled at Reid and Reid smiled back.

"Hey there, I'm Devon." The man said as he held his hand out.

"Spencer." Reid said as he shook the man's hand.

"Can I buy you a drink Spencer?" Devon asked with a charming smile as he gently held onto Reid's hand.

"Sure." Reid said with a small smile.

The bartender came over and Devon spoke while he continued to look right at Reid.

"I'll have a whiskey on the rocks and what would you like beautiful?" Devon asked Reid.

"Bourbon please."

"And a bourbon please." Devon said to the bartender.

The bartender left to grab the drinks as Devon spoke to Reid.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh I'm not alone. I came with my friends and they all left expect for the one who is out on the dance floor."

"And yet here you sit all alone. You should be getting doted on by some lucky man."

Reid gave a small chuckle to that. "It's not really my thing. What about you? Why are you here?" Reid asked after having been drinking for the past few hours he was more relaxed and conversation came easier to him.

"Just needed to get out and meet some new people. It's been one of those weeks."

"Thank-you." Reid said to the bartender as she placed his drink down in front of him. "What do you do for a living?" Reid asked once they were alone.

"I'm a stock broker. I know that sounds boring, but it's a lot of work and stress."

"No that is a stressful job. People are constantly calling you about their money. That job can be very tiring and stressful." Reid said with understanding.

"It has it's moments and it pays well. I do enjoy doing it, but sometimes I just need a break and let go. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm an FBI Profiler."

"A Profiler, that sounds interesting. What is that?"

"We profile criminals all over the States and work with local law enforcements to help catch them."

"What type of criminals?"

"All kinds, serial killers mostly. We study their behaviour and the victim's profile to see if there is a connection between the victims and we do everything we can to catch them. My team and I are very good, we have the highest success rate in the United States."

"That's impressive. You look so young. How long have you been doing this?"

"Seven years now. I'm twenty-eight, I started when I was twenty-one."

"Twenty-one? I thought you couldn't be in the academy until twenty-one." Devon said with an impressed tone to his voice.

"Normally you can't, but I went in at twenty and was able to graduate earlier. I'm a genius with an IQ of 187. They made exceptions for me thanks to the help of my mentor. I've been with the BAU ever since."

"That's amazing. Shit here I am talking about the stress in my job. You catch serial killers for a living. That's insane. Do you enjoy it?"

"I love it. I wouldn't do anything else. And your job is stressful. I couldn't handle doing that all day."

"You chase after serial killers and you couldn't handle doing investments?" Devon said with a chuckle in his voice.

"I couldn't. I have three PHD's and three BA's, but I could not handle being behind a desk dealing with finances. Which is weird, because I do a lot of paper work and stay inside the station working on the profiles and geographic profiles. So you would think handling finances wouldn't be a problem."

"It's not for everyone. I love doing investments and handling stocks, but I couldn't handle doing bookwork. I can't even balance my check book I couldn't imagine having to do it for someone else. So do you use a gun?"

"I do. We all carry a standard issue gun, but I tend to use my revolver. I find it easier to shoot."

"Are you allowed, because that's only six shots? What do you do if you are in a shootout?"

"It's not often I'm in that position, but if I go out for a raid I'm not alone I have a partner with me or we all go. It hasn't come up where I needed more than six."

"So you have a partner?"

"I do, it's usually Morgan who is out there somewhere right now. We tend to partner up."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Not really. He was on the team when I started along with a few of the other members. He wasn't too sure about me at the beginning, but we got close. He's like an older brother to me. We're a really close team, we're like family. We just tend to stick together as partners we even share hotel rooms when we need to double up."

"That's nice family is important. I don't know what I would have done without mine. Are you close to your birth family?"

"It's just my mom and I. We're close. She lives back home and we write to each other."

"You don't call?" Devon asked with interest.

"Not normally. She was an old English Literature professor so she prefers to write letters and I enjoy it. It gives me something to look forward to every week."

"That's nice. Where is back home?"

"Las Vegas. Yourself?"

"Some small little town in Iowa. There's literally one stop sign and at the corner of it there is a gas station and a small little grocery/corner store that sells beer and liquor in it. That's it. Everyone knows everyone in a population of like a hundred. There's more farm animals than there are people. I don't miss it in the least."

"Do your parents still live there?"

"They did, but they passed away a few years ago in a car accident. It's just me now. I kept their farm house though, I just couldn't bring myself to sell it. Sometimes when I need a break I'll go out there and just relax for the week. Turn off my phone and leave all of my electronics behind and just isolate myself."

"That sounds like Heaven to me. I'm not one for technology. I could spend months just being out in the country reading books without ever having a problem. I love my job, but sometimes it gets to be a lot to handle."

"I would imagine. Hunting criminals and sick minds like serial killers. I can only imagine how much of a toll that takes on a person. All the more reason for you to let loose and have fun when you can right. How about another drink?"

"Sure I just need to use the restroom first."

"I'll order you one."

Reid gave Devon a smile as he got up and headed through the crowd to make his way to the bathroom. Devon ordered another drink for the both of them. Once the bartender brought the new drinks over Devon looked around to make sure that no one was looking as he placed his hand in his pocket and brought out a small pill of Rohypnol and dropped it into Reid's drink. He watched it quickly dissolve within the alcohol and he couldn't help, but smile. He had been waiting for this moment for a year now and he was finally given the chance to get Reid to himself. Tonight was just going to be the start of his plan with Reid and he was looking forward to it. After five minutes Reid came back over to Devon and sat down.

"Thanks you didn't have to get me another drink." Reid said with a smile as he picked up the glass.

"It's my pleasure. You seem very interesting. You certainly live an interesting life. I would love to hear more about it." Devon said as he took a drink.

"What would you like to know?" Reid asked after he took a drink not even noticing the drug that was put into it.

"What happens? I mean, how does it all work what cases do you go on and why not others? It can't be easy making those decisions."

"It's a process. We get hundreds of cases a day that come across the unit and each person works their own cases. We do consults where the local police will send us what they have and we look it over and give them a profile and suggestions then send it back to them. We don't go out on every case just the ones that need our immediate attention. JJ, does that. She sorts through the case files to see which ones we need to go on ourselves and which ones we just need to read over and send back. Once she finds one she shows it to our Unit Chief, Hotch, and he decides if we go on it or not. If he feels that it is the right choice then we have a conference meeting and head out there. We work with the local police and sometimes the local agency and we find the Unsub."

"Unsub?"

"Unknown subject, the criminal. It's a lot of work, but it pays off if we are able to take a killer off the street."

"I'm assuming you've shot and killed people in the past. That can't be easy to deal with."

"It's not, but its part of the job. I've learnt to cope with some of the things I've had to deal with on the job. We all have each other's back. If any of us needed anything all we have to do is pick up the phone and ask. We're a family it's what we do."

"Have you ever lost anyone on the team?"

"We've never had anyone died on the team. Two members have moved on to other things. My mentor retired after the woman he loved was murdered by a serial killer looking to hurt him. Another member left, because she was shot by an Unsub and she just couldn't handle seeing the things we see everyday anymore. We all understood and we don't hold it against them. We have two new members and they are just a part of the family as the original set of us."

"Do you all really get along all the time? I would imagine there are some big arrogant personalities among the FBI."

"There can be, but not on this team. At least not to each other. On the team there are three females and four males including myself. Three of the four males are alpha-males, but they get along great with each other. We don't think less of anyone on the team and we all trust each other. We're all different and come from different backgrounds, but we all love each other. That's what is the most important to us at the end of the day, that we all come back home alive and safe."

"That's amazing that you all feel that way. It's rare for that to happen."

"It is rare, especially after all of the horrible things we see every day. I think it makes us appreciate what we have with each other more though. We've all been through experiences since we've been working together and that has brought us closer. We see each other more than we see our own family. We couldn't do our jobs properly if we didn't love each other like a family."

"That's amazing. I'm impressed. Do you ever think about their families though? The Unsub's families when you arrest them or kill them."

"Sometimes. Not all Unsubs are bad people. Some are just normal every day people that went through something traumatic and their mind snapped. They do things they normally would never do. Those are the ones that are harder to handle, because one day they are living a normal life and the next they are killing people. There are times when you just can't help, but wonder how their families will feel and think about the situation. At the end of the day though, we have to stop a person from killing people, even if those people aren't innocent. We still have to uphold the law no matter how hard it might be at times."

"I couldn't do that. I couldn't justify protecting a rapist from being killed or a drug dealer. I guess that is why I picked the financial industry and not a law enforcement officer. I must say you are very interesting Spencer. I would love to get to know you better." Devon said with a devious smile as he could see the drug taking effect on Reid.

Reid blinked a few times to try and get his vision to return to normal. Reid took the rest of his drink hoping that it would clear his head a little. He had drank many times before, but he could never remember feeling like this before, but it had been a while since he had drank this much.

"No ya that sounds like a good idea. Um it's getting late I'm going to head home though, maybe I could get your number." Reid slurred out.

"Sure. How about I walk you outside and make sure you get a cab alright."

"Um… ya ok thanks." Reid slurred again as he went to stand up, but found he was having a hard time staying up properly.

Devon helped Reid to stay upright and he just gave a small chuckle.

"Come on I'll make sure you get home nice and safe." Devon said with a smirk as he helped to get Reid walking through the crowd.

He was able to get Reid outside before he walked him over to where his car was parked down the street.

"Where are we going?" Reid slurred out.

"I'm taking you home." Devon said as he opened the passenger side door and got Reid into it. He then headed over to the driver's side and got in. "Where do you live?"

"1893 Jackson Ave" Reid said as his eyes got heavy and he was having a hard time keeping them open.

"Just relax I'll get you home nice and safe." Devon said as he put his car in drive and took off for Reid's home.

It didn't even take fifteen minutes before they arrived at Reid's house. Devon didn't know where Reid lived before this and now he would have his address to go with everything else. Tonight was going to be the start of his plan and he was looking forward to the torture he was going to inflect on Reid over time. He was going to break the BAU and Reid was the easiest way to do that. Devon had seen the way they all interacted with each other. They all treated Reid like he was made of glass. They all saw him as the youngest in the family and they would do anything to prevent him from being hurt. He was the perfect toy to play with to destroy them all and he was going to make sure he did it slowly so that even if he failed Reid would never be the same. Without Reid the BAU wouldn't have been able to solve half of their cases and if nothing else he was going to make sure that Reid never returned to the BAU after he was done with him. Devon got out of the car after he parked it in Reid's driveway and went over to the other side of the car. He opened the back passenger door and took out a small black duffle bag before he opened the front passenger door to help a barely conscious Reid out of the car.

"What?" Reid slurred out.

"We're at your house. Where are your keys so I can help you in?" Devon asked calmly.

Reid swayed and he put his hand in his pocket to pull out his keys. Devon took them and helped to get Reid over to the front door. He opened the door and guided them inside and over to the bedroom that was on the same floor. Reid lived in a one level town home and it was only big enough for himself. He did have a small garage that he could keep his car in, but right now he had one that he was rebuilding in his garage while his car was in the driveway. He was currently working on a new car that he found in a junk yard for a hundred dollars. He wanted to get a car and build it, mostly to see if he could. He did have a degree in engineering and he was curious to see if he could rebuild a car or not. It was mainly something to do when he was bored and looking for something new to do.

Devon got Reid into the bedroom and down on his bed. Reid was barely conscious so Devon put the small duffle bag down and took out the contents. He had a video camera and a tripod within the bag and he set them up right at the end of the bed so he could film it all. He turned the video camera on before he went over to Reid. He started removing Reid's clothing. Reid only let out a few moans as his clothing was removed. The drug was in full effect by now and even if Reid's mind was able to detect the danger his body wouldn't have been able to stop him even if he wanted to. Come morning he wouldn't even remember this, but Devon would and he would also have Reid's address and a video to haunt Reid with when the time was right. Once Reid was no longer wearing clothes Devon took his time to touch all down Reid's body before he removed his own clothing. Devon had been waiting for this night for a long time and he was going to make sure he enjoyed it and that when Reid woke up the next day he wouldn't remember it at all, but he would be feeling the pain from it. He knew that Reid would just assume he got drunk and hand a one night stand and that is exactly what Devon wanted him to believe. He didn't want any of this to come back on him just yet. He also knew that even if for some miracle Reid figured it out, he wouldn't want to investigate it, because he would be the laughing stock of the office. The FBI Profiler that got date raped wouldn't look good on the Bureau and he wouldn't pursue it. Once Devon had his clothing removed he went back over to Reid and started to touch him. Reid was barely conscious and all he could do was make small movements with his arms and groaning sounds. Devon was going to make sure that Reid knew he had sex come morning.

Devon made sure to bite Reid hard on his right half of his neck right in the space between the base of his neck and where his shoulder started. He bit him hard enough to leave a scar as it bleed all down his neck. Reid would always remember this night no matter what. With that Devon was fully hard and ready for the main event. Devon didn't even bother with lube or a condom he wanted Reid to be feeling this the next day. Devon got up and went over to his pants he took out another pill from his pocket and swallowed it. It was ecstasy and it would allow him to go for a few hours without needing a break. He had done it before where he could cum more than once and still stay hard. It was why he loved this drug, it made it easier to have sex for hours straight without needing a break to get hard all over again. Devon then went back over to the bed and spread Reid's leg wide before he lifted them up slightly by the back of Reid's thighs. He then slammed himself into Reid as hard as he could and that caused Reid to let out a loud groan and arch his back up off the bed, but the drug kept him from screaming out in pain. Devon didn't even wait he just pounded into Reid as hard and as fast as he could. He was loving every second of this as he had been waiting for it for a long time now. He was also getting off on the fact that the BAU would be seeing this video one day and they would see what he did to their precious Spencer Reid.

Devon continued to have sex with Reid on camera for four hours. He had moved Reid into different positions after each time and by now his ass was dripping with cum and blood from the assault. Finally not being able to get it up anymore Devon got up off the bed and just smiled at the camera before he turned it off. He got dressed and put everything back in the small black duffle bag. He took one last look at Reid with a smile on his face. Even if Reid wanted to report this it wouldn't matter. His DNA or fingerprints weren't on record anywhere and the name he had given Reid was a fake one to make his fake licenses and plate information. They wouldn't be able to find him and it was easy enough to change his hair and eye color. He had done that tonight. As far as the law was concerned Devon was a ghost who didn't even exist. Devon headed out of the house and back to his car. He got in and pulled out of the drive way to head back over to his place with a smile on his face feeling completely satisfied with himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after noon when Reid started to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding and just an altogether sick feeling. Reid tried to roll over off from his stomach and that simple act cause pain to shoot up his spine. Reid groaned at the pain and between the movement and the pain his stomach turned and Reid ignored the pain in his body and ran to the bathroom just in time to reach the toilet as he threw up. After ten minutes Reid sat back as his stomach was finally done constricting. It was only then did he notice that he was naked. Confusion overtook his mind as he looked around and saw that he was in his house, but he was in fact naked. Reid took in his appearance, but he didn't see any injuries or bruising. He did recognize the pain in his ass, so he knew he had sex last night, but he was never in this much pain from it before. He also couldn't remember anything from last night after everyone left the bar, but him and Morgan. Reid couldn't help the panic that rose in his chest. He had gotten drunk before, he wasn't as innocent as everyone on the team believed. He did experiment with liquor when he was underage in University and had gotten drunk enough to cause a hangover. He's never not remembered the night though, no matter how much he drank. Reid went and stood up, but as he got his legs bent he was able to see the blood on the back and inside of his thighs. It was dry, but Reid knew it could only come from one thing. Panic and fear started to consume Reid as realisation set in. Reid stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He could see the red eyes and slightly dilated pupils as the drug was still slightly in his system. Reid saw the very deep bite mark between his neck and his shoulder. There was still dried blood on his neck from it. Reid could feel his mind going a mile a minute and he just needed a minute to try and get his mind to focus. Reid closed his eyes to try and get his mind to focus on what his body was feeling and not what he was seeing. He could feel the pain in his ass and on his neck from the bite. He could feel the pounding in his head. He could feel the nausea in his stomach as well as the confusion and slight dizziness in his mind. He was exhausted and feeling weak and Reid knew he had been drugged. Reid ran through his mind trying to connect what he was feeling to a drug. Based on the fact that he couldn't remember the rest of the night Reid knew that Rohypnol must have been used, but he didn't know if it was used on its own or if it was added with something else. Reid knew that it wasn't a narcotic, because he was in pain. Reid had to know what he was given though and there was only one way to find out. He had to take his blood and analysis it. There was no guarantee that he would be able to see if any drugs were in his system right now, but he could tell his pupils weren't back to normal so he had a shot. He needed a shower first though before he went anywhere. Reid turned around and turned the hot water on as hot as it could go before he got in. Reid got in under the hot water and let it wash over him. Reid knew that he shouldn't be doing this. His mind was going over all of the protocols he should be doing right now, the ones that he had walked victims through himself. He knew he shouldn't be taking a shower that he should be getting dressed in the same clothes he wore last night and going to the hospital. He should be getting a rape kit done where evidence could be collected and his blood would be taken and analyzed, but Reid couldn't bring himself to do that. He couldn't stomach the thought of someone else touching him, even if it was a doctor. Reid grabbed his cloth that was in the shower and put some soap on it and started to scrub at his skin all over his body. He didn't stop even when there was no longer soap on it. He scrubbed as hard as he could and even though he knew it wasn't rational he continued on doing it as tears poured down his face and his skin was raw.

After forty minutes of being in the shower the water had gone cold and Reid was getting too weak and dizzy to continue standing. Reid turned the shower off and he carefully got out and grabbed a towel. Reid wrapped the towel around himself and he sat down on the side of the tub to try and get the dizziness to pass. Reid really wanted to just go curl up in bed, but he knew he couldn't. He had to take his blood and analyse it to make sure he wasn't given anything dangerous. Reid allowed himself five minutes to get the room to stop spinning before he got up and walked into his bedroom. Reid didn't see anything out of place, but on the sheets there was some blood and dry cum. Reid could feel himself shaking at the sight. He went over and quickly got dressed in new clothes before he grabbed the sheets and ripped them off from the bed. He picked up his clothes that he wore yesterday and brought everything out into the kitchen. He put them all in a garbage bag that he would throw out on the corner for the garbage truck later. With that done he grabbed his wallet, cell phone, keys, his gun and his bag before he went and got into his car. He wasn't going to go to the hospital, but to the lab that he frequently worked at. He worked at a lab quite often as it gave him extra money to use to pay for his mother's hospital care, but it also allowed his mind to focus on something other than death and destruction. Reid enjoyed the lab work and trying to see if he could find cures for different illnesses. Reid had a key to the place so he didn't have to worry about having to speak to anyone about getting in. He also knew that no one would be there on a Saturday, there never was except for him when he got the chance. It was a thirty minute drive until he arrived at the lab. Reid parked his car and grabbed his bag before he got out. He looked around to make sure no one was around. He knew he was being paranoid, but he just couldn't get his mind to stop it. Once he was certain no one was watching him or waiting for him, he unlocked the door and walked in. He locked the door behind him as he headed into the lab. Once he was at his work station he put his bag down and started to roll up his sleeve. He grabbed everything he would need to take his blood and once he was setup he inserted the needle to draw a vial of his blood. With that done he then went to work on running the tests that he would need, not for the police, but for peace of mind. Reid knew he wouldn't be able to relax until he knew what was given to him. He had to run a special test for the Rohypnol to see on the levels as a normal blood test wouldn't pick it up. Once all of the tests were done Reid sat down and watched the screens waiting for the results to come up.

It was a good hour before the results were in and Reid was pleased to see that he was only given Rohypnol. It wasn't a great result as he would have been happier to know that he had just gotten extremely drunk and had rough sex. Instead he was drugged and raped by some man he couldn't even tell you who or what he looked like. Reid hated not remembering, he always has. The only time he got any relief from it was when he was high on Dilaudid, but at least that was by his doing after being kidnapped and not by someone else's. Reid couldn't help, but feel dirty. His mind was screaming at him that he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it. His irrational side of his mind was taking over and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Reid cleaned up and grabbed his bag before he left the lab to go back home to get some sleep. He knew he needed to sleep in order to help get the Rohypnol out of his system. Reid locked the door and got back into his car. He drove back home and when he got there he locked the door. He looked down the hallway at his bedroom, but couldn't bring himself to go in there. So he went over to his couch and laid down so he could sleep the affects off. It was only then did he realise that he hadn't taken care of the bite mark on his neck that he couldn't afford to get infected. Reid groaned and got up off the couch and into his bathroom where the first aid kit was. He pulled it out and started to clean the mark and once it was cleaned he put some anti-biotic cream on it and covered it up with a piece of gauze. With that done he went back out into the living room and crashed down on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight o'clock at night and Reid was in his garage working on his car. He had slept until an hour ago and he felt better physically. He was still sore, but he found himself unable to stay still any longer. He decided to get up and work on his car. He went and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt before he went out into his garage and started a pot of coffee from the coffee marker he had in his garage. It wasn't the first time he had spent a few hours in the garage so it was just easier to have a coffee maker out here as well. He had been working on the car for an hour just trying to fix the engine to get it to run properly. He had never done anything like this before, but he found himself enjoying the hands on quality of it. He was also learning a lot so that made him happy. He was able to block out the world for an hour and it wasn't until the garage door opened did it snap him out of his thoughts. Reid quickly picked up his gun that he had sitting next to him and pointed it at the door.

"Whoa!" Morgan yelled with his hands up in the air clearly startled by Reid's reaction.

Reid saw that it was Morgan and he slowly lowered the gun as he took a few deep breaths to try and calm his breathing down.

"What are you doing here?" Reid snapped.

"Let's put that gun down first there Pretty Boy." Morgan said with a soft chuckle, but he still kept his hands up slightly as if afraid to set Reid off.

Morgan didn't know what was going on with Reid, but he knew better than to know that nothing was wrong with him. Morgan could see the gauze on the side of Reid's neck and he knew that something obviously happened to make Reid this jumpy. Reid put the gun down beside him where it originally was as he spoke.

"What are you doing here Morgan? You can't knock?" Reid snapped again.

"I did Reid, you didn't answer. I've been calling you for the last hour. We caught a case. Hotch wants us to meet at the jet in an hour. You weren't answering so I used my key. What's with the gauze?" Morgan asked calmly as he lowered his hands now that the gun was not in Reid's hands.

"It's nothing. What's the case?" Reid asked flatly.

"I don't know. Hotch said he would explain on the Jet. Reid, what's going on?" Morgan asked calmly.

"Nothing. I'll wash up and get ready." Reid said, but he wouldn't make eye contact with Morgan and Morgan knew that was a red flag for Reid.

"Spencer, what's going on? What happened?" Morgan asked calmly once again.

"Nothing. Why do you think something is going on?" Reid asked as he went to walk by Morgan and go back into his house.

Morgan followed Reid as he spoke. "Because you have a huge piece of gauze on your neck and you won't make eye contact with me."

"It's nothing I just burnt my neck." Reid said as he stopped and looked down the hallway at his bedroom. He didn't like being in there and he knew he had to in order to get his go bag ready. Morgan could see the hesitation in Reid at going down the hallway and he was starting to get really worried.

"Maybe you should sit this one out. You look tired and a little run down." Morgan said gently.

Reid turned around and went into the kitchen to wash his hands from the grease instead of the bathroom. Reid turned the water on hot once again and started to scrub at his hands to get the grease off. Morgan turned around and watched Reid scrub at his hands under the hot water. He could see the steam and Reid didn't stop even once the grease was gone. Morgan went over to Reid and turned off the water as he spoke.

"Reid stop. You're going to hurt yourself." Morgan said with worry. It was like Reid's mind wasn't all there.

Reid dried his hands off and Morgan could see him shaking slightly.

"Reid talk to me man. What is going on? What happened?" Morgan said gently.

"I don't know. I mean I could speculate based on symptoms and signs, but I don't know what happened. I don't remember. I always remember. I hate not remembering. There are lots of times I wish I could forget, but I never do. I always remember and it's comforting remembering everything at times. Even if it doesn't feel like it on occasions." Reid ranted off as he dried his hands.

"What signs and symptoms? Talk to me Pretty Boy. Just take a breath and talk to me." Morgan said trying to get Reid to calm down.

Morgan had seen this once before with Reid. After he had been kidnapped by Tobias. It's the autism that was affecting Reid right now and Morgan knew that he just had to be patient with him and let Reid's mind work itself out. Reid's mind couldn't handle something traumatic happening to him very well and it wasn't Reid's fault it was just how his mind worked. It would take a little bit before it went back to normal.

"Blackouts, nausea, dizziness, soreness, confusion and exhaustion. I don't remember." Reid said with panic to his voice.

Morgan tried to think of what those symptoms were and it took him a second before his mind clicked in. "You were roofied. Reid you need to tell me what you remember from last night." Morgan said calmly, but he was radiating with anger.

"I don't… I can't." Reid said and Morgan could see he was panicking.

"Hey come on, let's go sit down on the couch and just calm down for a minute." Morgan said as he guided Reid over to the couch and got him to sit down.

"I can't do this." Reid said with a shaky voice.

"Yes you can. Just start at the beginning Spencer. You can do this. Do you remember going out for dinner?"

Reid just gave a nod.

"Good. Do you remember going to the bar?" Morgan asked calmly.

Reid gave another shaky nod.

"Ok. Do you remember everyone leaving, but you and me?"

"Ya. That's it though."

"Ok. What about this morning? Where did you wake up?"

"Here."

"Was your car here?"

"Yes, but I didn't take it to work with me Monday remember so I didn't have to drive last night."

"Right I took you to the jet. Where were you when you woke up here?"

"The bedroom."

"Were you dressed?" Morgan asked gently afraid of what the answer would be.

Morgan could see the tears burning in Reid's eyes as he shook his head no. Morgan closed his eyes and let out a sigh before he spoke.

"Have you been to the hospital yet?"

Reid shook his head as the tears came down his face.

"Ok. I'm going to call Hotch and tell him to go without us. I'm going to take you to the hospital so you can get checked out and we can get some evidence and find this son of a bitch." Morgan said with control, but with anger edging his voice.

"No. I'm not going to a hospital." Reid said with strength to his voice.

"Spencer you have to. We need to get you checked out and make sure you're ok. There's no telling what he gave you. We can get the security videos to see who the guy was, but we are going to need the evidence to charge him you know that." Morgan said calmly.

"I'm not charging anyone and there won't be any evidence. I took a shower when I got up. I needed it off from me. I went to the lab and did my own blood work I know what I was given and how much was in my system. In six weeks I'll check it against any transmitted diseases."

"Spencer, you know you shouldn't have taken a shower. You should have called me and we could have gone to the hospital together."

"I can't do the hospital. The touching and the smells. I can't do it. I'm not pressing charges I just want to forget and move on from it. I don't remember any of it and I don't want to. I'm not going to a hospital and you can't tell anyone Morgan."

"Reid." Morgan started, but Reid cut him off.

"Promise me Derek. You can't tell anyone this stays between us." Reid said as he looked right at Morgan.

Morgan could tell that if he pushed this then Reid would distance himself from him and that was something Morgan didn't want. Morgan let out a breath before he spoke.

"Alright this stays between us. But I still don't think you should be going on this case right now. You need time Spencer."

"I need to keep my mind busy. I'll be fine. I just need to get ready."

"What were you given?"

"Rohypnol. I'll be fine it's already out of my system."

"There is one other problem in this Spencer. You woke up here, so he has your address. It's not safe for you to be here."

"He was just some guy in a bar. I doubt he would come back."

"Still I think you should crash at my place when we get back until we get you a security system installed."

"Ok"

"Ok, do you need any help with getting ready?"

"No I'll just be five minutes."

"Alright I'll give Hotch a call and let him know that we are on our way to the jet."

Reid got up off the couch and so did Morgan. Morgan saw the garbage bag sitting there by the door.

"Do you want me to take this out?" Morgan asked as Reid headed down the hallway.

"Sure thanks." Reid said not really realising what Morgan was talking about.

Morgan grabbed the garbage bag and noticed how light it was. He went outside and opened the bag and sure enough inside were the clothes that Reid wore last night and his bed sheets. Morgan could see the blood on them and he closed his eyes to get the anger down. Morgan grabbed the bag and put it into the back of his truck so he could deal with it later. Morgan didn't know what he was going to do with it, but he figured he would keep it for now just in case something happens. Morgan pulled out his cell phone and called Hotch. He wasn't going to tell him what happened, but he had to give Hotch the heads up that something was going to be off with Reid. After three rings Hotch answered.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch it's Morgan."

"Morgan, did you get a hold of Reid?"

"Ya I'm at his place now. I'll bring him with me to the jet. Listen, there's something you need to know."

"Is everything alright?" Hotch asked with concern.

"Not really. I can't tell you what happened I promised Reid I wouldn't, but he's not ok. Physically he's fine, but aside from that he's not okay. Something happened last night and he doesn't want to stay here. He wants to come on the case. I don't think he should, but I'm not about to leave him alone either."

"Did something happen to his mother? You're not making much sense."

"No his mother is fine. I know I'm not being very clear, but I can't tell you what happened. I just wanted to give you the heads up in case you see that he has some trouble on this case. His quirks are up a little."

"Morgan this Unsub is using high level scientific formulas to leave clues to the location of the victim. I need his mind in this."

"He'll be fine once he has something to focus on. He'll get it done Hotch. I just wanted to give you the heads up in case he has some social problems."

"He can stay in the station and work on the formulas. After this case if he needs some time he can have it. I just need him on this case he's the only one that will be able to crack these formulas."

"We'll be at the jet in thirty roughly. He's just getting ready now."

"I understand you can't tell me what happened, but did something happen that requires the police to be involved?"

"They should be, but he's refusing to do that. You know as well as I do that you can't make Reid do something that he doesn't want to."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything. I'll see you at the jet."

"See ya Hotch."

Morgan hung up his cell phone and then headed back inside. He saw that Reid was just finishing getting his go bag ready. He had his gun attached to his hip and he was dressed in his normal clothes. After five minutes Reid was ready and they were both heading out of the house. Reid locked the door and got into Morgan's truck. Once they were on the road Morgan spoke.

"So what's with the car? Since when do you work on cars?" Morgan asked lightly trying to help ease Reid's mind back down to normal.

"I got it a month ago at a junk yard for a couple hundred dollars. I wanted to try something new so I read a few books on mechanical engineering. I figured I would work on a car and rebuild it."

"How do you like it?"

"I like it so far. It connects to my doctorate in engineering and it also has let me learn something new. It's a hobby that I enjoy so far."

"If you need any help I am more than happy to lend a hand. I've worked on a few cars in the past."

"I'll remember that. What's the case?"

"Hotch didn't say much just that the Unsub is using some kind of high scientific formula to leave clues for the victim. I don't know he didn't get into it. All I know is we need your mind to crack the formulas."

"Scientific formulas, that's a new one."

"Well our job would get boring if people just killed each other like they used to way back in the day. You stand in front of each other and just shot at each other. Last one standing wins."

"Since men have walked this earth they have been killing animals and people. Evolution of society is what has changed their methods of killing. It will only get worse as society continues to change." Reid said as he looked out the window.

"Well that was optimistic." Morgan said sarcastically.

"What was?" Reid asked confused.

"Nothing. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Go on the case Pretty Boy."

"Why wouldn't I go?"

"Because of what happened. Reid you're not going to be able to bury this. It's going to affect you. Trust me on that I know better than anyone."

"You were molested multiple times when you were an adolescence. I was just drugged. It was a one-time experience. It's not the same situation and it won't affect me the same way that your experience affected you. I'll be fine once I work and allow my brain to move on from it."

"The situations that we were in are different, but rape is still rape Spencer."

"I wasn't raped." Reid cut Morgan off quickly.

"Yes you were Spencer. You were given a date rape drug and you were raped. It's going to affect you." Morgan said gently.

"My mind will work it out and find the solution to the situation. For now I have to focus on the case."

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk you know I'm here for you."

"I know."

Morgan continued to drive to the jet. Reid continued to look out the window watching the world go by. When they arrived at the airstrip they both grabbed their bags and got out of the truck. They headed to the jet and went up the small steps to reach the inside. They were the last ones to arrive and they quickly went and took a seat once they put their bags in the overhead compartment.

"Spence are you ok? You have gauze on your neck." JJ said with concern as she was sitting next to Reid and could see the gauze better than anyone.

"I'm fine." Reid said as he picked up the file that was sitting on the table so he could start reading it. Everyone else had a tablet, but Reid preferred to have the paper form as he could read faster on it than electronically.

"So where are we going?" Morgan asked.

"Kanas City. There are five victims so far. All of them are white females with blonde hair and blue eyes between the ages of nineteen and twenty-five. The Unsub abducts them and tortures them for five days. Every day the Unsub sends in a new formula with the victim's location hidden within the formula. The Unsub gives the police twenty-four hours to break the formula before the victim is tortured and moved to a new location. At that point they get a new formula for the new location. The longest a victim has lasted is five days." Hotch said.

"The lead detective doesn't have anyone smart enough to even begin to figure out the formula. The dumpsites are just that dumpsites. He drops the bodies off in allies and by dumpsters. The M.E hasn't been able to collect any physical evidence so far." Rossi said.

Reid flipped through the pages until he saw the formula.

"Is this the recent one?" Reid asked.

"That was given to them last night. The formulas are left with the body of the recent victim. When a new formula is given for each day it is delivered to the police station. The delivery men have all been questioned, but they all have described a different person so he is using disguises. As well as a different delivery service each time. All cash transactions." Hotch answered.

Reid looked at the formula and allowed his mind to start to think it through. He opened his bag and took out a notebook and pen and he started to write it down. The plane took off and the conversation continued.

"Is there anything similar in the descriptions?" Emily asked.

"Not so far. He even changes his height." Hotch answered.

"Are we sure it's just one Unsub?" Morgan asked.

"All of the wounds were done by a right handed person and the M.E could confirm that it was male." JJ said.

"That doesn't mean it was just one person. Lots of people are right handed. Maybe that's why the descriptions are never the same it could be two people dressing up." Morgan said.

"It might fit. This formula is high level science. That isn't usually found with an Unsub this violent and sadistic. A partner could make sense." Rossi said.

"The partner might not even know that his formulas are being used for something like murder. It's possible that he thinks this is some kind of harmless game. A genius scavenger hunt if you will." Emily said.

"It's possible. If we are looking at a partnership the higher IQ partner is probably the submissive one." Hotch said.

"It could actually be the other way though. The IQ partner could be manipulating the other partner." Morgan said.

"It could also be that there is only one person doing this." Emily said.

"Reid, what are the probabilities that someone with this high of an IQ can be sadistic enough for these murders?" Rossi asked.

They all looked at Reid, but he didn't even respond. He was too focused on working out the formula that he didn't even realise he wasn't alone or even on the jet anymore.

"We need to be careful that he doesn't go down the rabbit hole with this case." Emily said.

"The rabbit hole?" JJ asked.

"It's a place where high IQ's go. It's a mental state where they get sucked into the work that they don't come out of it for days. They go without water, food or even a break. All they see and hear is the work. It can be very dangerous and can be almost like getting an addict off drugs if they go for too long." Rossi explained.

"We'll keep an eye on him and make sure he eats and takes care of himself. Unfortunately he is probably the only one who can figure this out." Hotch said.

Morgan reached over and snapped his fingers in front of Reid's face making him lose his concentration. Reid looked up clearly annoyed that he was brought out of his focus and he looked at Morgan.

"Rossi asked you a question." Morgan said with a smile.

"What?" Reid asked as he looked at Rossi.

"Can this work be the work of a single Unsub or a partnership?" Rossi repeated.

"Ya… maybe… I don't know. It's hard to say until I can see the other formulas and see if they are all written by the same author. It's possible that there is more than one, but it could be the same person. It's not unheard of for someone with a high IQ to be sadistic and violent as this Unsub. Unless there is some physical evidence I can't confirm or deny a partnership or not." Reid answered.

"We can work off of two profiles for now. Reid when we get there, find the other formulas and see if they were written by the same person. Morgan and JJ, you go to the M.E's and see what they have on the latest victim. Rossi and Prentiss, go to the current victim's abduction site. I will speak with the local police and see what they have." Hotch said.

Reid didn't say anything he was already back focusing on the formula and Hotch knew he would need to keep a close eye on Reid on this case. Hotch would normally do that in this situation, but the short conversation he had with Morgan on the phone plus the gauze on Reid's neck made him worry all the more. There was obviously something bothering Reid before all of this and it was bad enough that Morgan didn't think he should be here. That Reid should have called the police. All of that meant that something criminal happened, but that didn't narrow it down. It was possible that he was robbed and the gauze was covering up a cut of some sorts. It could also be something more. Hotch knew all he could do was ask and hope that Reid would tell him. He could also take comfort in the fact that Reid had at least told Morgan what happened so he would be able to keep an eye on Reid and be there for him. Hotch was going to keep Reid in the station as much as possible and he would make sure someone was with him at all times. It would be all too easy for Reid to get lost in his mind and Hotch knew it would take a lot to get him back out of it. They all focused on the case during the flight. Each of them watching Reid at some point. He didn't even move to grab a coffee during the flight. He just continued to work out the formula and they were all thinking the same thing. If it was taking Reid this long to figure out than whoever wrote it had a high IQ, possibly even higher than Reid's.

Once the flight landed Morgan took to handling Reid for right now. He was able to get Reid up and Reid grabbed his things and they got off of the plane and headed into the SUV. Hotch was going to take Reid to the station and then Morgan and JJ were going to take the SUV. Rossi and Emily took the other SUV to head to their location. Reid continued the work in the SUV not even hearing the conversation going on around him. Reid was too focused on the formula to try and figure it out. He was hoping he could crack it and then work on the other formulas so he could find the location of past victims to try and do a geographical profile to see if he could track a pattern in the locations. Once they arrived at the station Reid continued to write as he walked towards the door. Hotch had guided him into the station and Reid followed behind Hotch as he spoke to the lead detective.

"Are you the Profilers?" Detective Walker asked.

"Yes I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch said as he shook Detective Walker's hand. Walker went to shake Reid's hand, but Reid didn't even look up.

"He's working on the formula. Is there some place we can setup?" Hotch asked.

"Right this way. We've been collecting all of our information and putting it in here. The past formulas are up there on the board. All of the victims' information is in an individual box over here. Is this your whole team?" Walker asked as he led the way into a conference room.

"They are already out in the field. I would like to go over all of the information that you have so far on the victims. Once my team has come back we can work on the profile. How long has the current victim been with the Unsub?" Hotch asked.

"From what we can tell he doesn't dump one victim until he has another one. The best guess is that the current victim has been missing for three hours." Walker said.

"Who is it?"

"We don't know yet. No one has been reported missing that matches the killer's type. But it's only been three hours maybe five if he takes the victims before he dumps the current victim."

"Alright, I'll go through the files and get in touch with my team. We should have a preliminary profile by the end of the day. Dr. Reid is working on the formula." Hotch said as he looked over at Reid who was sitting at the table working on the formula completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him.

"Is he going to be able to crack it?" Walker asked as he looked over at Reid.

"If anyone can figure it out, it's Reid."

"I'll leave you to it then and see what my men have been able to find."

Walker headed out of the room and Hotch went over to the table and started to go through all of the notes on the victims. It was three hours later when the rest of the team came in to see that Reid had papers all over the table with the formula being worked through. Hotch was standing there looking at a case file and they could see he was also keeping an eye on Reid at the same time.

"What did you find?" Hotch asked as the others came in. Hotch could see they were all tired. It was nearing six in the morning and they had been awake all night. Hotch knew they all would need some sleep soon before they crashed.

"The M.E said that they all had various injuries. They weren't tortured in a specific order. Each victim was different. Either the Unsub or Unsubs are young and are experimenting with torture methods or this Unsub just doesn't care about routines." Morgan said.

"The disposable sites didn't give much either. They are just simply dump sites. We weren't able to find anyone who saw anything." JJ said.

"What did you find?" Rossi asked.

"Not much. The police don't even know exactly where the victims were taken. None of them were reported missing until twenty-four hours after their kidnapping. There doesn't even seem to be anything that connects the victims except for their appearance." Hotch said.

"We're gonna need to re-interview the families and see if they have something in common, even something small." Morgan said.

"Even still it's not going to help us be able to track who the next victim is going to be. We need to find one alive or catch this guy in the act." Emily said.

They turned their attention to Reid who was now mumbling to himself as he got up and went over to the map that was up on the board.

"Reid?" Morgan asked with confusion and slight concern.

"Got it. There's a longitude and latitude within the formula and it has the location on the corner of Harish and Vine. She's there in that area somewhere." Reid said in a hurry as he turned to face the others in the room.

"Good job Reid. Let's get a team and head out to search the area." Hotch said.

"I'll work on past formulas to see if I can find a pattern in the locations." Reid said.

"JJ stay here and call the families see if we can get them in later on today for interviews. The rest of us lets go." Hotch said.

They all headed out of the room to go and search for the girl. Reid continued to work on the formulas as the hours passed. They were able to find the girl and get her to a hospital. She was barely hurt just a blow to the head from the initial abduction. They were able to get a rough description of the man that took her, but that was all. He didn't say anything to her and he didn't show his face in direct light. It was always obscured by something just in case she was able to be found. The victim could say that there was only one man that she saw the whole time. That made the team believe that there was only one Unsub like they had originally thought, only this Unsub was highly intelligent and violent. It was ten o'clock in the morning when the team hit their wall. They had been up all night and all day yesterday and they were all in need of sleep. Reid had been working on the formulas and he was completely oblivious to what was going on around him. They all wanted to get some sleep, but Reid didn't seem to be ready to stop. Morgan said he would stay with Reid while the others went to get some sleep. Morgan knew he could get some sleep later once everyone returned and they were interviewing the families.

It was four hours later when the rest of the team returned to the station. They had all slept just over three hours and even though it wasn't anywhere near as long as they would have liked it was enough to keep them going. They walked into the conference room and they all couldn't help, but be shocked and stood there just looking at the room. Reid had writing everywhere. He had it on white boards and he was even writing on the floor to ceiling windows with white board markers. The map had pins in it from Reid marking locations. Reid was furiously writing on one of the windows and Morgan was sitting there on the table just watching. He turned to look at the others as they walked in.

"Welcome to the rabbit hole." Rossi said as he took in the room.

"I thought you were going to look after him." JJ said with a slight anger to her voice.

"I've tried. You're welcome to try be my guest. It's like watching the energizer bunny on speed. He won't eat or stop. If you put a glass of water in front of him he'll at least drink it, but that's it. He won't stop he figures out one formula he moves on to the next. He's currently working on the new one that arrived five minutes ago." Morgan said.

"Walker told us we had received another one. It's gotten out to the press that the FBI are here. The Unsub is probably not happy that someone was able to crack his formula." Hotch said.

"We at least know that there is only one Unsub. We can now do a proper profile combined with whatever he is doing." Rossi said as he pointed to Reid.

"What is he doing?" Emily asked.

"He's going back to the other formulas and trying to see if the locations in each formula leads to a geographical profile and a comfort zone. At least he was until the new formula came in." Morgan said.

"Is he getting somewhere?" Rossi asked.

"Ya a one way ticket to the hospital if he doesn't eat something soon. He hasn't eaten since Friday night at dinner with us. He needs something more than just coffee and water in his system." Morgan said.

"Alright, JJ get the other families down here and start the interviews with Rossi and Prentiss. Morgan, go to the hotel and get some sleep if we find something we will call you. I'll get Reid to eat something and then I will join you in the interviews." Hotch said.

"Good luck." Morgan said as he got up off the table and headed out of the room with the others.

Hotch left as well to go to the café just next door to grab Reid a sandwich before he would try and get Reid out of his mind. Hotch just got a simple BLT toasted sandwich as he knew that was something Reid liked. Reid's food interests vary depending on his mood and anxiety level. The team all knew that Reid had his moments where certain textures bothered him one day and then wouldn't the week later. No one ever commented on it they just went with it and adapted when his food interest changed. It was why they never went for sushi, they knew Reid hated the feel of it. They didn't care, if they wanted sushi they went themselves or when Reid wasn't around. It didn't matter to them as they knew it wasn't something that Reid could control. He had been dealing with it his whole life and he didn't even realise what he had been dealing with. It was part of his quirk that Reid couldn't see that he had high functioning autism. He could clearly see it in others but he was blind to himself. The team didn't care he was just Reid. Everything about him was just himself and they all loved him regardless. Hotch went back over to the station and into the conference room to see that Reid was still working on the windows writing down different numbers and combinations of letters all over the windows. Hotch placed the sandwich down on the table as well as a water bottle before he went over to Reid and tried to get his attention. They had never seen Reid like this and Hotch couldn't help, but wonder if Reid was like this more because of whatever happened to him that Morgan refused to tell him about. Hotch knew he would need to keep an eye on Reid and make sure he didn't get worse once they got back home. Hotch went over to Reid and placed a hand on his shoulder as he grabbed the marker that was in Reid's hand. That got Reid's attention as he jumped and pulled back and away from the hands. It was clear that Reid didn't expect to be touched by someone and he didn't even know that Hotch was there. Hotch bought his hands back and held them up to show Reid he wasn't going to hurt him. Hotch watched as Reid calmed himself down before Hotch spoke.

"You need to eat something Reid."

"I'm fine."

"When was the last time you ate something?" Hotch asked with patience.

"Um… I don't know last night."

"Its Sunday today Reid. Did you eat before Morgan came to get you for the jet?"

"I ate with the team." Reid answered not even realising how wrong that sounded.

"Reid that was Friday night. You need to eat something before you fall over. I got you a sandwich from across the street. You need to take a break and eat something and drink some water. Come on I'll update you on what we have found so far." Hotch said and Reid knew there was no room for arguing.

Reid went over to the table and sat down on top of it as he grabbed the sandwich and saw that it was a BLT. Reid wasn't really hungry, but he knew he needed to eat something and it would also keep everyone off his back about it. Reid knew he was close to finding the Unsub's comfort zone he just needed a little bit more time. He was also working on finding the next girl before the twenty-four hour marker was up. Reid ate as Hotch told him about what they had been able to find out and how the other victim that they were able to save was doing. Reid was glad that the girl was alright except for the bump to the head. Reid was glad that he was able to break the formula and be able to save her from being tortured. After thirty minutes Reid had finished eating and was caught up with the rest of the case. He went back to work on the formula while Hotch headed out to help with interviewing the families.

It was five o'clock that night and once again everyone was in the conference room watching Reid as he quickly scribbled down numbers all over the windows. They had been watching Reid for the past three hours all of them just waiting for when he would come up with something they could use to find this Unsub or his current victim. They were at a complete dead end. They had no evidence and they were stuck just waiting for something to happen. This case heavily relied on Reid and his mind. They all felt bad that it was coming down to Reid, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. Reid was the only one that was intelligent enough to crack this code. All they could really do is wait for when Reid's mind worked it all out. Reid stopped writing and went over to the map. They could all tell by the way his face changed that he had figured it out.

"He's got something." Rossi said in a serious voice.

"Reid?" Morgan asked.

"I found the current victim." Reid said in a distant voice as his mind was still working, but he wasn't as far into it as he had been.

"Where is she?" Hotch asked as they all stood up.

"Hang on, I almost have him. Just give me a second." Reid said in a hurry before the others could leave.

They remained silent to allow Reid's mind to work in peace. Reid stood there just staring at the map trying to get his mind to see the pattern. He knew it was there and he knew he would be able to pinpoint exactly where the location would be. They didn't have any evidence, but Reid was confident that this Unsub was cocky and that there would be evidence at his home of these formulas and murders. Reid knew that someone like this Unsub would have souvenirs of some sort. Reid went over to the other board and looked at the victims' picture. They all had similar looks and Reid knew that there was something there. He forced his mind to see the science behind each one and he was able to see that they all had the exact same ratio on their facial structure. Reid knew that would mean that this man had a similar facial ratio so he would want to take their picture. That ratio would stay with him and haunt him even if he didn't realise it. Reid went back over to the map and looked at it as if he was the Unsub and used that ratio and that's when it clicked.

"Got him. He lives in this house right here." Reid said as he circled the house in red marker that he had in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"All of the victims have the same facial ratio, which means he does, as does the pattern in the locations. He lives in this house and he's going to have pictures of his victims. He would be obsessed with this ratio. Everything he does is because of it. There's trace amounts of it in each formula just used in a different way." Reid ranted off.

"Good work Reid. Morgan, call Garcia and get everything you can on that address. We will divide into two groups. Half of us will go to the location of the victim and the other half will go to the Unsub's residence. The second team will wait until we have the Unsub in custody before going in for the victim in case he is watching. Let's move." Hotch ordered.

Everyone separated and headed out of the conference room. Morgan got on the phone to call Garcia to find out anything she could on the house that Reid gave them. They were able to coordinate the two teams and were able to find the Unsub in his home as well as photos of all of his victims. The current victim was found only slightly injured, but she was alive and would make a full recovery. They were all exhausted as it had been a long week with both cases, but they pushed through to finish up the paperwork before they got onto the jet to head back home. Once they landed they all gathered their things as Hotch spoke.

"Come in tomorrow for ten instead of eight." Hotch said as he headed out of the jet followed by the others.

Morgan and Reid headed out and over to Morgan's truck. They got inside and Morgan spoke.

"How are you feeling Pretty boy?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you hungry we could grab something before we head back to my place?"

"No I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"I bet. Your head must be hurting after the past two days. I don't know how you can do that shit, my head would explode." Morgan joked as he started to drive on the highway to get back to his place.

"That's physically impossible." Reid said.

"I know, it was a joke Pretty Boy. At least we get an extra two hours tomorrow."

"Don't know if that really matters, you still get up at seven every morning."

"I might just sleep in tomorrow you never know." Morgan said with a smile.

"Probability would say that you won't despite your intentions."

"I guess we will see."

Reid leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Morgan knew that Reid was exhausted on more than one level. He was the only one who hadn't slept in the past two days. Not to mention he had been drugged Friday night and his body had to work off the effects of it. Morgan just let him have some time to himself. He turned the volume on his stereo softly and just drove listening to his music. When they got to his place Reid opened his eyes as the truck was no longer moving. They got out and grabbed their bags before they headed inside. Clooney barked as Morgan opened the door, but quieted once he saw that it was Morgan and Reid.

"Hey boy. Did you miss me?" Morgan said as he petted Clooney as they went inside. Clooney followed Morgan as he put his bag down on the floor and went into the kitchen to check on the note that his neighbor left for him. He saw that Clooney had just gone out an hour ago so he would be good until later.

"Do you want something to drink Reid?" Morgan asked.

"No I'm just going to get some sleep thanks."

"Alright, well you know where the spare room is. I'll see you in the morning." Morgan said with a smile.

"Good night." Reid said as he headed down the hallway and up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

Reid was so exhausted he just wanted to sleep. He was hoping that his mind was too exhausted from working on the formulas for two days that he wouldn't be able to have a nightmare. Reid still was refusing to admit to what happened to him Friday night. He knew that was unhealthy, but he just couldn't get his mind to focus long enough to work through it. He was hoping that some sleep would help the process. He put his bag down before he got changed and then crawled into the bed. He closed his eyes and just hoped that he wouldn't be tortured by nightmares.


	2. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
